The Internet Backbone puts the customer experience at the mercy of a network provider's cost-conscious routing tables which are not catered to user performance.
It is desirable to have methods, systems, and apparatuses for selection of a server for providing an end-to-end connection between a first device and a target device which is directed to a user performance.